


This Sweet Surrender

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Sign Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: The gravelly voice of Steven Tyler fills his ears as he walks down the stairs, each step more cautious than the next. His feet are calloused from weeks of walking barefoot in the woods, yet he’s still not used to the sensation of the cold stone stairs on his bare skin. He bites his lip to stop any noise from escaping, gripping the makeshift stair rail. His toes still curl at the cold feeling though.Bellamy is where Murphy expects him to be, he’s always here this time of night: hunched over his worktable, tinkering away with his radio. Not that Murphy blames him, he wants to get into contact with the rest of their group just as much as Bell. Being stuck on this farm with no contact with anyone else in the world isn’t something Murphy appreciates, but he’s no use when it comes to electronics and radio waves and whatever Bell is actually working on. He’s made peace with the fact that he’ll on gathering and hunting duty for a while. He doesn’t really mind when he has Bell to come back to every night.aka a murphamy version of the slow dance scene from a quiet place





	This Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> considering this is based off a scene in a horror movie, its probably weird that this is the softest thing i have EVER written in my life  
> also i went through so many songs for this and finally landed on i dont want to miss a thing by aerosmith, but it was very nearly marry me or drops of jupiter by train or cant help falling in love with you.
> 
>  
> 
> based on [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBbGOoZR92g/%22)  
> 

The gravelly voice of Steven Tyler fills his ears as he walks down the stairs, each step more cautious than the next. His feet are calloused from weeks of walking barefoot in the woods, yet he’s still not used to the sensation of the cold stone stairs on his bare skin. He bites his lip to stop any noise from escaping, gripping the makeshift stair rail. His toes still curl at the cold feeling though.

Bellamy is where Murphy expects him to be, he’s always here this time of night: hunched over his worktable, tinkering away with his radio. Not that Murphy blames him, he wants to get into contact with the rest of their group just as much as Bell. Being stuck on this farm with no contact with anyone else in the world isn’t something Murphy appreciates, but he’s no use when it comes to electronics and radio waves and whatever Bell is actually working on. He’s made peace with the fact that he’ll on gathering and hunting duty for a while. He doesn’t really mind when he has Bell to come back to every night.

He pauses at the bottom of the stairs so he can take Bellamy in. Even in their ravaged world, he manages to look like a supermodel. He can see a few flecks of dirt on his cheek and a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. His eyes are narrowed in focus and his shoulders are hunched, almost up to his ears. The stress is clear in his body. He watches as Bellamy wipes his brow and pushes his dark curls out of his eyes, and wishes they still lived in a world where he could announce his presence. There’s so much he wants to say to him.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxes his shoulders and approaches Bell, wrapping his arms around him. His movements are gentle and slow as so not to shock his boyfriend. He presses himself against Bellamy’s back and takes comfort in hearing the familiar thud of Bell’s heart beneath him.

He can almost feel the tension in Bellamy’s body loosen and soon, he’s turning in Murphy’s arms. A soft smile is playing at his lips and they’re close enough that Murphy could count his freckles if he wanted to. 

Although he wants to reach up on his tiptoes to kiss Bellamy, he leans back in his arms and instead signs, _Beautiful._

Bellamy raises an eyebrow and signs, _I didn’t say anything_.

He rolls his eyes despite the smile fighting to grow on his face. He takes Bell’s hand in his own and leads him away from the table. His hand is calloused and warm, practically enveloping Murphy’s smaller one. He sways to the music filling in his ears as they walk, and he lets Bellamy twirl him under his arm before he reaches up to offer him one of the earphones. 

They sway then, in time with the music. There’s not much room to do anything else within the constraints of the earphones, but he doesn’t mind. Just being in Bellamy’s arms is enough for now.

“ _Don’t want to close my eyes, I don’t want to fall asleep_ ,” he mouths along, and Bellamy smiles for real. His eyes catch the light peeking through the window. In the soft evening glow, he’s never looked more stunning, all smooth edges. He can almost feel his heart skip a beat in his chest. “ _’Cause I’d miss you babe and I don’t want to miss a thing._ ”

Bell leans forward, catching Murphy’s lips in a gentle kiss. Murphy lets out a silent sigh and Bell’s hands find his hips, pulling him closer so he’s flush with his body. Murphy reaches to loop his arms around Bell’s neck, smiling into the kiss. His eyes flutter shut.

All too soon for him, they pull away, breathless and silent. Bellamy rests his forehead against Murphy’s, his eyes his half-closed. There’s an urge to touch his lips which are almost tingling. He lets himself relax for a few seconds, the music in his ears almost providing a soundtrack to their lives.

He pulls back to stare up at Bell, continuing to mouth along with the lyrics, “ _I don’t want to miss one smile, I don’t want to miss one kiss._ ”

“ _I just want to be with you_ ,” Bell mouths back and Murphy grins so wide it hurts. Warmth spreads through his chest, endorphins rushing through his body. “ _Right here with you, just like this._ ”

Standing on his tiptoes, he presses a soft kiss to the corner of Bellamy’s lips and wishes his sign language was better so he could tell Bellamy all the ways he adores him and just how much he loves him. They’re on the tip of his tongue, wanting to spill out, but there’s no place in this harsh world for loving confessions. 

Bellamy lets go of his hips with one hand so he can cup Murphy’s cheek, pulling him into another kiss, deeper this time. He’s hyperaware of Bellamy’s skin touching his and the feeling of his lips against his own. Leaning impossibly closer, Murphy deepens the kiss, grateful for Bellamy’s lips covering his own as so to muffle any noises he makes as Bellamy bites his bottom lip. He feels breathless, like his lungs could give up on him at any time. 

When Bell pulls back, he wants to chase the kiss, but he has to stop to catch his breath. Bellamy grins down at him, his eyes lighting up as he mouths along with the song again, “ _’Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do_.”

The edges of his lips turn up on their own accord and Murphy pulls his hands away from Bell’s neck so he can sign _I love you_. Bellamy practically beams at him in reaction and he pulls Murphy closer. They begin to sway again, a new song beginning, softer this time. He rests his head against Bellamy’s chest and closes his eyes, letting himself feel safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
>  
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
